Hallados y Perdidos
by Jim Mizuhara
Summary: Kai, Max, Rei Todo comienza cuando Kai pierde su bufanda... y de allí a una invitación hecha al rubio, es apenas un pequeño paso Yaoi, Shonenai


**Hallados y perdidos – Jim Mizuhara**

**Personajes**: _Kai, Max, Rei_

**Disclaimer**: _Ya saben._

**Contenido**: _Yaoi, lemon, shonen-ai_

**Observaciones generales**: _Hola, mis estimados lectores y lectoras! Aquí os traigo un nuevo fic, y esta va especialmente dedicado... a mí. Sip, como hoy es mi cumpleaños, entonces decidí que debería haber algo especial, algo como este fic, donde no habrá apenas un lemon... pero sí tres! Jejeje!... Y ya saben, aquí tendremos escenas explícitas, por lo tanto, si no estás de acuerdo mejor no lo leas. Espero que disfruten leyendo este texto tanto cuanto yo disfruté escribiéndolo. Ah! Y no apto para cardíacos! (XD)_

* * *

Lo había hallado enredado a unos arbustos en el parque de la ciudad, ondeando ligeramente en el viento y luego posándose sobre el banco de piedra. Lo había visto un sinfín de veces, reconocería en cualquier lugar, pero no esperaba encontrarlo en estas circunstancias; con delicadeza lo sacó de las plantas, como temiendo estropearlo, y lo dobló. Momentos después lo sacó otra vez del bolsillo y lo contempló pensativamente. Sonrió algo apenado. 

En esa aburrida tarde de verano, Max había decidido dar un paseo por el parque, le consumía el tedio mismo habiendo entrado hacía algunos días atrás de vacaciones, pero no tenía nada en qué ocuparse. El calor provocaba que sudara mucho, empapando su camiseta, y fue a sentarse en uno de los bancos bajo los árboles; la débil brisa no contribuía en nada para aliviarlo del calor, comenzó a pensar que sería una buena idea tomarse algo helado, preferentemente dulce. Estaba mentalizando un inmenso helado de todos los sabores concebibles, cuando percibió, por el rabillo del ojo, que algo se balanceaba y llamaba su atención. Era una larga tira de tela, de aspecto brilloso y suave tacto, que en segundos reconoció como siendo la bufanda de Kai.

Era imposible que no reconociera porque todos los días del año que concluyó miraba a Kai a la entrada, a la salida y a cualquier otra hora o minuto que le era concedido en la escuela que asistía. Nunca había hablado con él, ni mucho menos tuvo suficiente coraje siquiera para acercársele, puesto que asistía a una clase dos años superior a la de él, y por el hecho de que vivía rodeado de gente, era imposible verlo solo. Pero todo eso no le prohibía echarle fervientes miradas que, para su inconformidad, pasaban sin ser notados; alimentaba una admiración tremenda por el chico de preciosos ojos rubíes, quien siempre aparentaba no importarle nada, y esa desmedida gana de conocerlo constituía una traba para no acercarse.

En sus diarias observaciones, el rubio notó que, a pesar de ser acosado por todos los lados, el bicolor no parecía reunir suficiente interés por nadie, como si nada le despertara su atención. Andaba por todos los lados pero apenas se le veía conversando largamente con alguien, no era un chico de muchas palabras. Asociado a todo, no vivía sin su bufanda alrededor del cuello, lo cual era extraño pues lo usaba aún en épocas calurosas.

El único momento que pudo recordar en la que estuvo a solas con Kai, por así decirse, fue cuando por casualidad entraron ambos al mismo tiempo en el baño. El bicolor, acostumbrado a pasar todo por alto, ni siquiera lo miró, pero Max sí lo hizo, al menos lo suficiente para ruborizarse hasta el último. El año transcurrió sin ningún avance, quizá porque el rubio no se sentía en suficientes condiciones para abordarle a Kai, aunque en ciertas ocasiones le daba cierto temor las expresiones que ponía cuando estaba enojado.

Con aquel trozo de tela en sus manos, Max se preguntó: Y ahora, .¿devolvía o no?. Era un problema bastante importante, porque el rubio experimentaba la sensación de haber encontrado algo invaluable, llenándolo de felicidad, pero también sabía que era incorrecto quedarse con él, por más que quisiera conservarlo. Se lo acercó al rostro, aspirando el débil aroma que poseía, conservaba la fragancia que habitualmente Kai usaba, le fascinaba aspirarlo y restregárselo por el rostro, como si hiciera parte del bicolor que adoraba, porque en realidad lo era… luego lo extendió y se lo puso al cuello, para ver cómo se sentía aquello. Sonrió al percibir que no calentaba como él pensaba, pero se sentía algo raro, talvez por no estar acostumbrado, y luego se lo sacó. Dobló y se lo guardó, mientras se dirigía a la salida del parque.

Por más que no quisiera verlo en su presencia Kai, el rubio estaba encantado con su hallazgo y con lo que había acabado de hacer con él, era más de lo que pensaba obtener. Con pasos animados decidió irse a devolverle la prenda al bicolor, el camino de la casa de Kai no constituía problema porque también conocía su ubicación; no tenía idea de dónde sacó la repentina valentía para irse, pero decidió aprovecharlo mientras aún la tuviera.

Tocó el timbre repetidas veces antes que un hombre saliera por la puerta delantera y se acercara a la verja de hierro.

- Dígame.

- Quisiera hablar con Kai – dijo Max, levantando la mirada - .¿podría hablar con él?.

- .¿Y usted es…?.

- Max Mizuhara. Es importante que yo hable con él – concluyó el rubio, la audacia de sus palabras lo sorprendían hasta a él.

El hombre dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la inmensa casa donde Kai habitaba. El bicolor leía concentradamente un libro, sentado en uno de los divanes de la sala, cuando el mayordomo entró y carraspeó, haciendo desviar la atención de Kai, quien se puso ceñudo por la interrupción.

- Señor, allí en frente hay un chico que desea hablar con usted.

- .¿Quién es?. – preguntó el bicolor, impaciente.

- Dice llamarse Max Mizuhara, señor.

- Hmmm… no conozco a ningún Max Mizuhara – agregó Kai, con un tono aburrido, y volvió a su lectura.

- .¿Lo hago entrar, señor, o lo despido?.

El ojirubí meditó algunos instantes, sin decidirse a nada. Pensaba que ciertamente era algún fastidioso que venía nada más para acabar con su paciencia.

- Dice que es importante, señor – agregó el mayordomo.

- Hum, hazlo entrar, entonces – convino Kai, poniendo de lado su libro.

El hombre fue con paso rápido y abrió el portón, el rubio vino siguiéndole animadamente hasta entrar por la puerta. Al entrar quedó maravillado por el interior, pero su perplejidad fue superado al ver a Kai allí, sentado, solo. Sonrió con naturalidad, creía que iba a estallar de felicidad o algo así.

Kai, cuando vió al visitante logró reconocerlo, pero no por su nombre ni nada parecido. Era el chico que estaba prácticamente en todos los lugares que él iba, era como si se multiplicara para estar en más de un lugar al mismo tiempo. El bicolor nunca le había soltado ninguna maldición por dos razones: porque le encantaba ser el centro de las atenciones de aquel pequeño rubio, a quien también ya le había echado unas buenas ojeadas, y porque nunca le había molestado. Aunque en aquel momento el bicolor pudo casi adivinar las emociones del chico rubio, él no demostró las suyas y los ocultó para preguntar con el mayor desinterés posible:

- .¿Quién diablos eres tú?.

- Y-Yo soy Max… - tartamudeó el ojiazul, su anterior coraje se esfumó con las duras palabras de Kai – Max Mi-Mizuhara… - a pesar de todo, reunió algo del valor restante para llegar más cerca del bicolor y extenderle la mano.

- Hum… Max Mizuhara – repitió Kai, como tratando de ubicar a alguien que no veía hacía años - .¿qué quieres?. – le estrechó la mano con cierta fuerza desmedida, sin abandonar la expresión dura que tenía en el rostro.

- Bueno, yo… - inició el rubio, sin lograr levantar la vista del suelo – vine a devolverte algo que, supongo, te pertenece…

- .¿No sería mi…?.

- Es tu bufanda – concluyó Max, sacándoselo del bolsillo y pasándole a Kai – lo encontré en el parque.

- .¡Oh!. – exclamó el ruso, suavizando sus expresiones y esbozando una sonrisa al ver la prenda – lo había perdido en el parque, precisamente, pensé que no lo iba más a encontrar. .¡Gracias, Max!.

Kai se acercó hasta abrazarlo calurosamente. El rubio quedó paralizado, no esperaba reacción semejante por parte del bicolor, pero como pudo también abrió los brazos y correspondió. Unas sensaciones extrañamente agradables lo recorrieron mientras estuvo abrazando a Kai, pero tuvo que apartarse cuando lo que sentía empezaba a evidenciarse muy visiblemente. Kai lo contempló después, el rubio estaba sonrojado hasta la raíz de los cabellos. Lo invitó a que se sentara.

- Yo solía verte de vez en cuando allá en la escuela – mencionó Max, tratando de que Kai lo recordara.

- No es cierto – interrumpió Kai – tú me seguías _todos_ los días allá dentro de la escuela, en el receso, en la biblioteca, en la entrada y salida.

El ojiazul quedó boquiabierto con la afirmación, no pensaba que Kai percibiera esto, estaba convencido que el ruso prestaba más atención a cualquier botón de su camisa antes que a él. Tanto Kai como Max quedaron en silencio, a Kai el silencio no le molestaba en absoluto, pero a Max le incomodaba mucho, era capaz de salir corriendo de allí, su mente comenzó a inventar una excusa para retirarse.

- .¿Te gustaría tomar un helado?. – ofreció solícitamente Kai.

El bicolor no pudo medir la magnitud del brillo de los ojos de Max ante tal ofrecimiento, quien meneó la cabeza afirmativamente varias veces.

- .¿Qué sabor te gustaría?. – indagó Kai.

- No sé…puede ser cualquiera – murmuró Max, encogiéndose los hombros.

- Pide el que desees, hay todos.

- .¿Todos?. – repitió Max, casi asfixiándose – me gustaría un… un… .¡Helado de chocolate, frutilla, granulado, pasas, crema, con triple cubierta de jarabe de chocolate y caramelo, más castañas y nueces, y sobrecubierta de crema _chantilly_!

- Me parece excelente – concluyó Kai – vamos por ellos.

El ojiazul acompañó a Kai hasta llegar a una gran sala donde había una mesa y doce sillas. Se sentaron uno frente al otro, y Kai pidió al mayordomo que satisfaciera el deseo de Max, el cual fue prontamente atendido en la forma de una gran taza de vidrio. El bicolor quedó complacido en ver la expresión del rubio, quien parecía resistirse a creer lo que tenía delante suyo, y no sabía por donde comenzar.

Actuando ahora a la inversa, Kai tomaba el helado mirando fijamente a Max, quien estaba muy entretenido dándole vueltas a su taza, sonriendo sin parar. Lo que de veras ponía nervioso a Kai era observar a Max lamiendo concienzudamente su cuchara, dándole ávidos lengüetazos que hacían al bicolor pensar en muchas cosas… muy inconvenientes, por cierto. Y los labios del rubio, manchados del jarabe de caramelo, se le hacían tan escalofriantemente irresistibles que era capaz de acercarse y… .¿y luego qué?. ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?. ¡Maldita sea!. Ahora quien no dejaba de revolverse en su silla era Kai, luego Max levantó las orbes, mirándolo con inocencia mientras una gruesa gota del jarabe se le escurría de la boca, el bicolor no pudo mirarlo más que unos segundos antes de sentir un estremecimiento y desviar la vista, no podía confirmarlo pero comenzó a sentir calor y ciertamente la sangre ya le había llegado a las mejillas. En recompensa por tal espectáculo que causaba ya reacciones diversas en el cuerpo del bicolor, Kai tomó con la cuchara la cereza que coronaba su helado y se lo pasó a Max. El rubio primeramente quedó perplejo, luego abrió la boca y tomó gustosamente la cereza que Kai le ofrecía, regalándolo con una de sus hermosas sonrisas; el ruso simplemente estaba embelesado por tan peculiar visitante, que era capaz de no dejarlo más salir de su casa.

Después de terminar el helado, aún no terminaba la visión de Kai, quien tuvo que soportar a Max relamiéndose del jarabe, hasta que el ruso le alcanzó la servilleta.

- Gracias, Kai, .¡fue el helado más delicioso que hubiera tomado jamás!. – exclamó el rubio, muy feliz.

- Que bueno que te haya gustado, Max… y yo agradezco la especial compañía que me has proporcionado esta tarde – replicó el ruso.

- .¿Eh?. ¿Acaso no hay más nadie aquí?.

- La mayor parte del tiempo, no. Y cuando hay, es solo para fastidiarme, pero tú eres…diferente.

- .¿Diferente en qué sentido?. – indagó Max.

- Pues, no sé. Simplemente, me agrada tu compañía.

Al oír aquellas frases, el rubio se puso a meditar, .¿será que era el momento oportuno para decírselo?., quizá no, sería excesivo para un mismo día, debería dejarlo para otro día… pero puede ser que no haya otra vez, esta hubiera sido la primera y última vez que se encontraba con él, y luego lamentaría haberlo desperdiciado… .¿Pero con qué palabras se lo diría?. Así como era Kai, sería mejor decírselo directamente, era obvio que detestaba indirectas y rodeos, pero, .¡no había preparado nada!. No sabía ni cómo comenzar la frase…

- .¿Y entonces, Max, aceptas?. – escuchó a Kai decir.

- .¿Qué?. – dijo Max, confundido.

- Te he hecho una pregunta – replicó Kai, meneando la cabeza – y parece que no me has escuchado.

- N-No, no he escuchado, perdón… - repuso Max, apenado.

- Pregunté si te gustaría volver mañana, a la tarde, para dar unas zambullidas en la piscina. En vista que hace un calor excesivo, creo que es una buena idea, y será algo particular. ¿Entonces?.

- A-Acepto – musitó el rubio, trastornado por el ofrecimiento, y luego sonrió.

- Bien, entonces mañana te esperaré, Max – contestó el bicolor, conduciéndolo a la salida – será bien divertido…

- Sí… .¡Ah!. ¡No veo la hora que sea mañana!.

- Yo también – repuso Kai, "_mañana será un día bien interesante, Max, al menos para mí…_".

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Al día siguiente, a primeras horas de la tarde, Max se presentó frente al portón de Kai, mientras en el cielo el astro solar lanzaba un calor inclemente, el rubio se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente, y vio a Kai abriendo la puerta. Éste se acercó también para abrir el portón, haciéndole acceder al interior de la casa; sin ningún miramiento Kai echó su brazo encima del hombro de Max, cosa que prontamente observó el rubio, pero no hizo nada para evitarlo, más que nada podría continuar así todo el tiempo que quisiera. Lo llevó por anchos corredores hasta llegar al patio de la casa.

En la parte posterior, podía apreciarse una inmensa piscina, de unos treinta metros de largo y diversas profundidades, de azulejos verdes y resplandecientes piedras negras en el borde, parcialmente cubierta por un techo de metal. Alrededor de la piscina había un pasto muy bien cuidado, pequeñas palmeras crecía a intervalos regulares y flores rojas y amarillas desbordaban en las macetas de cerámica que estaban entre las palmeras. Un poco más a la izquierda había un área recubierto de granito rojizo, donde se ubicaban algunos sillones y mesas. Pero lo que más impresionaba al rubio era una cascata artificial construida con piedras brutas, el cual manaba agua continuamente por un pequeño agujero, haciendo un sonido característico al pasar por encima de las piedras y cayendo en la piscina; el artificio era que una pequeña bomba oculta recogía el agua de la piscina haciéndolo subir y luego lo vertía otra vez, y así no era posible llenarse la piscina.

- Impresionante… - murmuró el chico ojiazul, moviendo la cabeza.

- Y bien, cuando quieras cambiarte, allá atrás – señaló Kai, apuntando hacia una puerta.

El rubio se dirigió a la puerta indicada, y de las ropas que trajo sacó el que usaría para bañarse. Minutos después salió, y al hacerlo tanto Max como Kai quedaron pasmados uno con el otro.

Esta vez Kai no hizo el mínimo esfuerzo para desviar la vista, porque lo que se presentaba frente a sus ojos era algo que nunca había contemplado. Allí estaba Max, cubierto nada más que por unos diminutos _shorts_ de color rojo, en un contraste impresionante con su pálida piel lechosa; a Kai le daba igual si aquel chico era el mismo que tanto lo seguía en los recesos de las clases u otro que hubiera caído del cielo, porque simplemente se le presentaba como la cosa más increíble que hubiera visto. Sus azules ojos parecían resplandecer más todavía, al sentirse objeto de la completa atención del bicolor, quien no disimulaba su creciente interés. Aunque blanco, unos tonos sonrosados aquí y allí contribuían para dejarlo más hermoso de lo que ya era, y toda su persona parecía trasbordar una inocencia ilimitada, obviamente acentuada porque fugaces tonos rojizos insistían en aparecer en sus pecosas mejillas, mientras sonreía con espontaneidad.

Las azules orbes de Max tampoco estaban distraídas ante la vista de Kai, quien estaba cubierto por una no menos pequeña y ajustada prenda azul marino, delineando perfectamente sus formas ocultas, mientras hacía gala de un torso bien proporcionado y músculos marcados, las carnes que exhibía el ruso provocaba que Max simplemente se mordiera nerviosamente el labio inferior, hermoso ejemplar digno de inmortalizarlo en una estatua, de brazos y piernas torneadas, haciéndolo estremecerse de impúdicos y voluptuosos pensamientos, tan celosamente reprimidos pues estaba a punto de demostrarlo, pero dado a que sus _shorts_ no lo cubrían tanto, no quería exponerse.

No dijeron nada durante algunos minutos, pero percibieron el uno por el otro que comenzaban a excitarse, porque había algo en sus entrepiernas que así lo decía.

- Ya podemos entrar – dijo Kai, afectando indiferencia.

El chico rubio se dirigió hacia el borde de la piscina, y Kai, obedeciendo a un impulso repentino, se acercó al hermoso ojiazul y lo levantó en brazos, elevándolo bien por arriba del suelo.

- .¿Qué haces, Kai?. – preguntó el extrañado y a la vez fascinado Max – E-Espera, Kai, no hagas eso… no, Kai, no… .¡no!.… .¡Kaaaaaaaai!.

El bicolor levantó a Max todo lo que pudo y, sin más, lo arrojó dentro de la piscina, con el consiguiente estrépito de su cuerpo cayendo al agua en caída libre, y el agua levantándose por los bordes de piedra. Luego de estar algunos segundos sumergido, el rubio volvió a la superficie, y encontró a Kai sonriendo burlonamente.

- .¡Kai!. ¿Por qué has hecho eso?. – exclamó Max, con un tono disimuladamente enojado.

- Hey, Max… .¿no me dirás que no estuvo divertido, verdad?.

- Hum… pues sí, estuvo – acordó Max, sonriendo.

El ruso también entró al agua, y también se mantuvo sumergido durante algún rato antes de mantenerse a flote en uno de los bordes de la piscina, el agua estaba frío lo suficiente para acalmar el calor provocado por la estación… pero no para calmar otros, que solamente iban aumentando en ambos chicos. El rubiecito se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo, jugando y agitándose en medio de la piscina, mientras Kai nada más lo miraba, se llevó una de las manos hacia su entrepierna, acariciando su pulsante miembro que reaccionaba ante la espléndida vista que tenía de Max.

- .¿No juegas tú también, Kai?. – indagó el ojiazul, deteniéndose momentáneamente en su distracción.

- Hmmm… no tanto, pero si quieres, apuesto a que consigo llegar más pronto que tú de un extremo a otro de la piscina nadando – propuso Kai.

- .¡Hecho! – exclamó Max, le encantaban los desafíos.

Así, ambos se pusieron en uno de los bordes de la piscina con el objetivo de llegar en el menor tiempo posible al otro lado. Dada la señal convenida, los dos chicos comenzaron a dar brazadas lo más rápido que podían, ganándose terreno uno al otro mientras pataleaban frenéticamente levantando espumas en el agua. Al cabo de algunos minutos fue haciéndose evidente que Max llegaría primero a la meta, tenía más facilidad para deslizarse sobre la superficie del agua; finalmente lo consiguió, al tocar primero el borde del lado opuesto de la piscina, dejando atrás a Kai, quien aún se esforzaba por llegar.

- .¡Sííí!. ¡Conseguí, conseguí!. – exclamaba un eufórico Max, sintiéndose triunfador - .¡Kai, conseguí, yo…!. ¡Ups!. – exclamó luego, consternado por lo que descubrió.

Miró hacia abajo y… notó que estaba completamente desnudo, sus calzones rojos flotaban en medio al agua. Kai vio esto inmediatamente, y como estaba retrasado dio media vuelta hasta conseguir tomar la prenda de Max. El chico rubio extendió los brazos, esperando que Kai se los devolviera, y sin embargo el ruso hizo otra cosa: tomó suficiente impulso y arrojó la prenda, haciéndolo caer encima de uno de los sillones; Max quedó perplejo con su actitud.

- .¡Kai!. – gritó Max, azorado.

- .¿Qué sucede?. – preguntó el bicolor, encogiéndose de hombros y acercándose al chico rubio.

- Se supone que deberías devolvérmelo, .¿no es así?. – explicó ceñudo el ojiazul.

- Hum… no – concluyó Kai – así como estás, eres más… interesante.

- .¿Qué?. – mencionó Max, sorprendido.

- Vaya… sí que eres increíble – soltó Kai, poniendo por primera vez las manos sobre el tórax del rubio, quien evidentemente se avergonzó por esto.

- K-Kai…yo, este… me siento algo… raro… quizá tenga ver-vergüenza de…

- Max, .¡tú me provocas sensaciones muy agradables!. – susurró el bicolor al oído del ojiazul.

Dicho esto, el ruso abrazó a Max, el hermoso chico rubio suspiró complacido al sentir las gentiles manos de Kai recorriendo su cuerpo absolutamente desnudo, sentía la erección del bicolor sobre su pierna. Lo acarició en todas partes, terminando por poner su mano sobre el miembro del ojiazul, que estaba completamente erguido, lo cual provocó un pequeño gemido por parte de Max.

- .¿Te agrada?. – indagó Kai, quien continuamente pasaba la mano por esa parte.

- Hum…sí…

- Yo también quiero – susurró el bicolor, llevándose una de las manos del ojiazul hacia su entrepierna.

El rubio no se opuso a lo que Kai hacía, se encargó él también de explorarlo a conciencia, dando especial atención a sus entrepiernas y su trasero, acariciaba ambos con las ganas y el placer con que estaba siendo acariciado. Al cabo de unos minutos unieron sus labios en un prolongado y delicioso beso, dedicándose a explorarse ambos con las lenguas, sin dejar de tocarse. El bicolor se sentía en las nubes que las tersas manos de Max lo estimularan generosamente, algunas veces con una intensidad mayor que hacía abrazarlo con más ansiedad, aunque él también se ocupaba en el órgano de Max, con especial cuidado para no lastimarlo. Largos y placenteros minutos se pasaron en esta actividad, en la cual se detuvieron ambos para tomar algo de aire y Kai principalmente porque sentía que, si proseguía, no iba a soportar más que unos momentos, tamaña era su excitación.

Después de la pausa, el bicolor volvió a sus acometidas, ahora besando y lamiendo toda la fría y húmeda piel del rubio, quien solamente gemía lleno de sensualidad y se abrazaba a la cabeza de Kai, acariciándole los cabellos; los lengüetazos estremecían el cuerpo del pequeño, principalmente cuando eran en su tórax y nuca, lugares donde el ojicarmín ponía mayor ansiedad debido a que sus labios se embriagaban con esas partes más tiernas. Las manos del menor, tan inquietas también, iban explorando con minucias el órgano del bicolor, sintiéndolo pulsar entre sus dedos, a veces emitiendo gemidos cuando lo presionaba con más fuerza. Kai fue bajando sus manos, con un cierto estremecimiento nervioso, acariciando los glúteos de Max para luego pasar sus dedos por su entrada, el chico rubio se estremeció al sentir a Kai tocándolo allí. Estrechó con más fuerza el cuerpo del menor al momento que introducía dos dedos en su interior, el ojiazul tensó todo su cuerpo al sentirlo y gimió, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Kai, apretando fuertemente los labios. Lo mantuvo allí sin moverlo durante algunos segundos, Max sentía una pronunciada incomodidad por el acto de Kai, y posteriormente el bicolor hizo suaves movimientos, que solamente eran correspondidos por los quedos jadeos del rubio, a quien mantenía abrazado y con una de sus piernas aprisionadas entre las de él.

Por veces se tornaba algo doloroso el proceso, y Max acababa mordiendo el hombro de Kai, pero después de algún tiempo fue desapareciendo la sensación molestosa y el ojiazul, más tranquilo y comenzando a sentir placer en aquello, lamía y besaba tiernamente el cuello de Kai, quien estaba encantado de sentir la cálida y suave boca de Max sobre su piel.

El bicolor detuvo sus movimientos. Haciendo uso de su fuerza, levantó a Max, sacándolo de la piscina y acostándolo sobre el borde, y luego él también salió. Se puso encima del chico rubio e inmediatamente se abrazaron, sintiendo ambos la tibieza de sus respectivas pieles, húmedas pero que comenzaban a templarse. Se besaron más un poco antes que Kai apartara las piernas del chico y, despojándose prestamente de la prenda que apenas lo cubría, tomó su órgano para dirigirlo a la entrada del rubio. Max quedó sorprendido, ahora fuera del agua, del tamaño real que el chico ruso poseía, sin embargo Kai lo tranquilizó con suaves palabras, y Max entrecerró los ojos al sentir el bicolor introduciéndole su inflamado miembro.

No pudo evitar un largo jadeo el chico ruso cuando sintió su glande en la estrecha y cálida entrada del hermoso chico rubio, por más que quisiera no podría avanzar muy rápidamente, bajo la amenaza de estallar por la tremenda descarga de placer que sentiría en los segundos subsecuentes. Por lo tanto, iba incursionando lentamente, sin prisas, mientras el aire salía y entraba con rapidez en los pulmones de Max, quien ahogaba guturales gemidos en su garganta; finalmente llegó al límite, y Kai sentía una especie de electricidad recorriéndole la piel, se aferró más al cuerpo del pequeño que le estaba proporcionando inmensurables momentos de placer y le besó delicadamente en esos húmedos labios que aprendió a degustarlos y sorberlos con paciencia y deseo.

Los movimientos que el bicolor hacía eran a principio lentos y pausados, auxiliado por el hecho de que expelía su lubricante natural desde hacía algún tiempo, resbalando deliciosamente y ambos jadeaban sensualmente. Las contracciones del interior de Max provocaba que Kai sintiera descargas de placer más intensos, y prontamente percibió que esas contracciones eran mayores cuanto más profundas eran sus embestidas.

Ansioso por sentirlo lo máximo posible, Kai intensificó sus idas y vueltas, en una creciente rapidez de movimientos, donde su palpitante y caliente miembro invadía con fuerza el interior del chico rubio, en una incesante búsqueda por un placer mayor. Max, por su parte, cerraba con fuerza los ojos, sentía el firme órgano de Kai entrando y saliendo sin detenerse, y aquellos movimientos contorcían y tensaban sus músculos, masajeando continuamente su próstata que por veces era presionado en las embestidas del chico ruso, llevándolo a un estado de delirante placer que alcanzaba su máximo a ciertos intervalos, llegándole a oleadas y cada onda que traspasaba su cuerpo cobraba su precio en el cansancio ominoso que iba sintiendo. Se aferraba con fuerza a la espalda del chico ruso, hundiendo su rostro entre su hombro y la nuca, gimiendo quedamente para deleite y excitación de Kai.

La cosquilleante sensación orgásmica se acercaba a una velocidad tremenda en el cuerpo de Kai, quien ya sentía la inconfundible ansia de librarse de tan desesperante, y a la vez, placentera sensación. Y su cuerpo aceleraba este proceso aumentando la velocidad e intensidad de las acometidas, casi involuntariamente, anunciándole el final aguardado como escalofríos en la espinilla, concentrándose exclusivamente en las sensaciones que inundaba todo su cuerpo y que se resistía en terminarlo tan pronto. Finalmente sintió que sus músculos abdominales iban contrayéndose, con tal intensidad que se estrechó más aún al cuerpo del chico rubio, mientras en su mente nublada pudo percibir que algo caliente iba viniendo de tal forma que no conseguiría más detenerse.

El orgasmo que Kai tuvo fue uno de los más fuertes que hubiera tenido jamás, gimiendo de genuino placer inundó los adentros de Max con su blanco y espeso fluido, estremeciéndose por la sensación que durante momentos lo dejó con la mente en blanco, tan sólo entregado a disfrutar; el ojiazul, a su vez, también tuvo un extasiante final, al sentir el caliente líquido invadiéndolo, asociado a los masajeos y contracciones a que su próstata fue sometido, derramándose libremente sobre su abdomen y salpicando a Kai.

El chico ruso se separó de Max, otorgándose un profundo beso, cuando ambos oyeron una voz cercana:

- .¡Eso fue divino, maravilloso!.

El sorprendidísimo ojiazul volteó la cabeza, encontrando al chico chino sentado en uno de los sillones sobre el piso, sonriendo y meneando la cabeza. Estaba acomodado de piernas cruzadas, apenas vestía unos _shorts_ blancos y através de ellos se le notaba una tremenda erección, sobre la cual se pasaba la mano.

- .¡¿Rei?!. – exclamó Max, absolutamente perplejo, y volteandose rápidamente tratando de ocultarse ante la vista del chino, muy avergonzado.

- .¿Cómo estás, Max?. ¡Hola, Kai!. – saludó efusivamente.

- Pensé que no ibas a venir – comentó el chico ruso, incorporándose y dirigiéndose hacia la ducha – Ah, y… gracias, Max, fue de lo mejor.

- .¿Q-Qué tú haces aquí?. – alcanzó a preguntar el chico rubio.

- Pues… Kai también me invitó a su casa, hoy. Y creo que no me equivoqué nada viniendo.

- P-Pero, pero… .¿hace cuánto tiempo estás allí?.

- Unos… diez o quince minutos.

- Entonces… .¿has visto _todo_?. – el azoro de Max iba en aumento.

- Ajá – asintió Rei – y lo que puedo concluir, Max, es que yo también quiero hacer parte de la _diversión_… pero primero descansa, aquí tienes tus calzones – indicó el chico chino, alcanzándole la prenda.

Rápidamente, el ojiazul tomó sus _shorts_ y fue de prisa al interior de la casa, el cual se los puso y retornó afuera, sonrojado por tamaña distracción que proporcionó a Rei. Se acomodó en uno de los sillones al lado del chino, sin emitir una sola palabra.

- Vamos, Max, .¿no piensas decir nada?. – dijo Rei, acercándose más al chico rubio.

- Es que… yo no pensé que… esto iba a… suceder… y, pues…

- No te pongas así – interrumpió el chino – comprendo perfectamente,… recuerdo cuando Kai y yo nos comprometimos y…

- .¿Que tú y Kai _qué_?. – exclamó Max.

- Nos comprometimos – aclaró Rei – yo y él somos… más que amigos.

- .¡Pero eso no es posible!. ¡Nunca jamás les he visto a ustedes dos juntos en ninguna parte!.

- Eso porque Kai quiere así – argumentó Rei – y tiene razón, evita fastidios y problemas inútiles… entonces yo vengo a su casa, o él va en la mía, pero siempre nos vemos.

- Lo siento, Rei – murmuró el ojiazul, apenado.

- .¿Eh?. ¿A qué te refieres?.

- Yo no sabía que tú y Kai…pues… después de lo que has visto, debes estar furioso conmigo…

- Kai dijo que me iba a hacer una pequeña sorpresa para el día de hoy – interrumpió el ojidorado – sólo que no imaginé que fuera tan… excitante así. Y tú, Max – prosiguió, acercándose al oído del rubio – hoy te he visto precisamente como hace mucho deseaba verte, y espero que yo consiga agradarte tanto como Kai lo hizo – concluyó, sonriendo descaradamente y guiñándole un ojo a Max. Éste solamente quedó enmudecido, y volvió a ponerse rojo.

- Veo que los dos ya están haciendo relaciones públicas – comentó Kai burlonamente, quien volvió y se sentó en uno de los sillones restantes.

- Yo conozco a Max – dijo Rei – es un año menos que yo, pero siempre hemos sido buenos amigos.

- .¿En serio?. – indagó Kai – y nunca me lo has presentado, Rei… tuve que conocerlo por otros métodos…

- Eso veo… - agregó Rei – en todo caso, ya estamos todos conocidos y presentados… a pesar que Max aún me debe ciertos _conocimientos_ – concluyó el chino, riendo.

- .¡Rei!. – profirió el rubio.

- Aunque sea por comenzar, Max,… quiero ver cómo saben tus labios – murmuró el ojidorado, acercándose al rubio.

Se acomodó en el regazo del ojiazul, todo transtornado, y acercó sus labios a los de Max. La suave textura de los suyos, la ansiedad de su beso y el tierno contacto que provocaba cosquillas en su rostro hicieron a Max abrazarse por la cintura del chino, prodigándole toda la pasión que poseía, permitiéndole a Rei explorarlo a conciencia con su lengua, fundiéndose sus bocas en esa cálida unión que sólo incrementaba el deseo en el cuerpo de ambos, y cuyos miembros exhibían las ansias que iban creciendo dentro de ellos, apenas cubiertos y bien delineados através de la tela de sus calzones.

- Lamento mucho interrumpirles – dijo Kai, en un tono entre divertido y excitado – pero el helado ya ha llegado.

El chino volvió a su sillón, y tanto él como Max se sonrieron con aire de complicidad. Cada uno de ellos cogió su tazón de helado, parecido al que Max hubo tomado el día anterior, y procedieron a tomarlo. El astro solar emitía sus rayos a esas horas de forma diáfana, en un calorcillo agradable pero sin ser molestoso, rozando las pieles de los tres chicos que, allí extendidos, tomaban su helado sin preocupaciones, apenas cogitando en la actividad a la que se entregarían con todo éxtasis a cualquier momento; efectivamente aquel clima estaba de lo mejor, trasfundiendo a la sangre de ellos deseos que sólo iban a saciarse con el placer obtenido de estar y tenerse lo más junto posibles… y tan cierto como la luz del día que eso ocurriría. El ojidorado estaba a mitad de su helado cuando se detuvo y miró a Kai, haciéndole una seña, y el bicolor asintió ligeramente. Rei tomó la cucharilla y revolvió frenéticamente el contenido de su tazón, hasta que se derritiera parcialmente y se formara un líquido espeso; miró detenidamente el semicongelado jarabe de helado que había formado, y antes que nada, volcó todo su contenido sobre el tórax y abdomen de Max, quien obviamente se asustó con todo el derecho.

- .¡Rei, pero qué es lo que tú…!

- .¿Helado, Kai?. – ofreció solícitamente Rei, señalando a Max.

El ruso se aproximó también, y tanto él como Rei comenzaron a lamer todo el cuerpo de Max, y el rubiecito estaba soprendido pero a la vez complacido al sentir que el líquido frío iba desapareciendo con los ávidos lengüetazos que ambos le proporcionaban, succionaban toda su pálida piel bañada del helado, degustando su sabor y disfrutando de las sensaciones que aquel contacto les provocaba; Kai fue subiendo, llegándose a los delicados y rosados pezones del chico rubio, quien suspiraba al sentir la húmeda lengua del ruso sobre esa región, mientras Rei fue bajando en sus caricias en dirección a las entrepiernas de Max. Bajó sus _shorts_ pacientemente y bajo ellos descubrió al órgano del rubio, pulsante. Sin más, se lo introdujo enteramente en su boca, haciendo que Max soltara un grito de satisfacción al ser objeto de las múltiples y estimulantes caricias.

Tomó después el órgano del ojiazul y lo succionaba nada más que la punta, lamiéndole con su tersa lengua y haciendo sobre él una presión que enloquecía a Max, quien se mordía los labios de los estímulos que recibía, y cerraba con fuerza los puños como intentando resistir a las palpitaciones que ya comenzaba a sentir en su interior.

- Es todo tuyo, Rei – murmuró Kai, sonriendo y retirándose un poco.

El chico chino siguió con sus succiones, con toda su experiencia tenía la habilidad para que el rubio perdiera la noción de la realidad mientras extendía sus estímulos por su órgano, el cual de pronto vio agitarse más, lo cual era señal de que Max iba a eyacular. Con presteza el chino puso los dedos alrededor del miembro del chico rubio, y de esa forma la grandiosa sensación que venía fue inesperadamente truncado, para desazón de Max quien gimió inconforme.

Despojó a Max nuevamente de sus _shorts_, dejándolo precisamente como había venido al mundo, y lo abrazó al tiempo que frotaba su miembro contra las piernas del rubio, lleno de placer. Moviéndose con cuidado, fue introduciendo su miembro húmedo de líquido preseminal, deslizándose sin ningún impedimento. Max quedó complacido al sentir a Rei penetrándolo con tanto placer y facilidad, por diferencias significativas de tamaño entre el chino y Kai se le hacía mucho más placentero la unión con el ojidorado. Así, al llegar al límite, ambos solamente tenían maravillosas sensaciones que recorrían sus cuerpos, sin rastro de dolor y con una cierta languidez de relajación.

Max se abrazaba al apiñonado torso de Rei, dejándose llevar dócilmente por el ritmo que le imponía el chico chino, sentía como pequeñas descargas cuando Rei lo tocaba a fondo, lo cual hacía lo hacía suspirar perdidamente. El ojidorado también se sentía muy a gusto en esa pacífica pero excitante unión que mantenía con el chico rubio, donde las intensas palpitaciones sobre su órgano hacía poco menos que ahogar algunos gritos en su garganta, dándole un masajeo como pocas veces lo había sentido.

Por no querer que todo terminara tan pronto, Rei se detuvo en sus movimientos, dando un tiempo a ambos para que se normalizaran y volvieran a comenzar. El chino sujetó firmemente a Max por la cintura y glúteos, y se sentó en uno de los sillones, acomodando a Max sobre él de tal forma que el chico rubio tuviera su espalda repegada contra el tórax de Rei. De esta forma se profundizó más aún la penetración, haciendo que ambos chicos gimieran deleitados con las fuertísimas sensaciones que se apoderaban de sus cuerpos. Las contracciones en la cavidad de Max provocaban deliciosas y escalofriantes corrientes en Rei, quien para intensificar esas sensaciones acariciaba generosamente el miembro del ojiazul, húmedo y resbaloso por tanto lubricante natural que destilaba.

El chico ruso observaba todo esto sin poder casi contenerse, estaba increíblemente excitado al ver a Rei y Max entregados así al placer mutuo, y sus calzones ya prácticamente no cubrían más nada. Acarició los dorados cabellos de Max antes de sacarse los calzones y ofrecerle la vista de su durísimo órgano, inflamado hasta más no poder. Se acercó al chico rubio y éste, sin demora, tomó entre sus dedos el pene de Kai y procedió a succionarlo con fruición, arrancando de su garganta estertores de un estremecedor placer, mientras iba metiéndoselo más y más y con su caliente lengua iba restregando y ensalivando, al tiempo que el chico ruso acariciaba la cabeza del ojiazul.

Algunas de las más demoradas succiones estremecían y tensaban a Kai, y Rei proseguía con sus rítmicos movimientos, todos ellos estaban inmersos en las más delirantes formas de placer que ya hubieran conocido, y sus deseos solamente se incrementaban con los actos que realizaban; ansiosos como estaban para saciar su deseo, experimentaban ahora hacerlo de otras maneras, con otras personas, y lo único que podían deducir era que estaba siendo la mejor experiencia que estaban teniendo en sus vidas.

El orgasmo sobrevino primero en Rei, quien ya no resistía más y con una fuerza descomunal llenó a Max con su blanquecino fluido, abrazándolo con fuerza en la cintura y gimiendo con desesperación, en una de sus embestidas más profundas. Sin embargo no se apartó muy rápidamente del chico rubio, se sentía muy bien tenerlo así y por eso lo mantuvo en su regazo, acariciándole repetidas veces su pulsante miembro al tiempo que seguía con su faena con Kai.

Con un profundo jadeo el bicolor fue el próximo a llegar al final, descargándose en la boca de Max quien ni por un momento dejó de acariciarlo con la lengua. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, mordiéndose fuertemente el labio inferior, hasta que el clímax cedió paso a la relajación extrema de los músculos; finalmente, el chico rubio, por las intensas caricias que el ojidorado le proporcionaba, se derramó con infinito placer en las manos de Rei, suspirando largamente. Kai se agachó un poco, hasta poder mirar fijamente en las profundas y brillantes orbes azules de Max, y poder besar sus labios húmedos y manchados de fluido.

Estaban tremendamente alterados y exhaustos, por lo cual entraron al cuarto de baño para ducharse. El agua fresca, apropiada para esa estación, se llevó de ellos todas los rastros de la grandiosa orgía que habían llevado a cabo, haciendo que sus corazones volvieran al ritmo normal, y pudieran tranquilizarse. Se secaron brevemente con una toalla que tenía tamaño suficiente para cubrir un elefante, y se pusieron sus _shorts_, saliendo nuevamente al exterior. El astro solar estaba en el horizonte, cuya mitad resplandeciente aún daba cuenta de transformar las frígidas corrientes de aire que insistían en aparecer en otras más templadas, quizá más caldeadas, suficiente para incentivar a los tres chicos a que deberían meterse nuevamente al agua.

Y precisamente eso fue lo que hicieron, los tres chicos se lanzaron a las calmas aguas de la piscina, algunas veces sumergiéndose y otras apenas manteniéndose a flote, ingrávidos, en el relajante gorgoteo que producía el agua corriendo por entre las piedras. Sería espléndido dejarse llevar por las pequeñas y suaves ondas que el agua producía, quedándose allí sin moverse, si no fuera porque ya se estaban recuperando y porque esa fase de relajación reponía las energías perdidas, las mismas que en breve gastarían otra vez; las únicas energías que gastaban era la mental, mientras pensaban en lo que hicieron y lo que vendría por frente, tan sólo eso ya les era suficiente para que ciertas partes de su anatomía evidenciaran que las sensaciones más fuertes nunca están en exceso.

De los tres que flotaban de brazos semi-abiertos y con expresión de feliz somnolencia, Max fue el primero en ponerse derecho, contemplando a los otros dos que permanecían en su posición. Percibió que Rei, de ojos cerrados y respiración pausada, con una sonrisita en los labios, presentaba una inocultable erección delineada por sus _shorts_ de por sí ajustados, y que al quedar mojado por el agua se presentaba con mucho más detalle y resaltaba a quien quisiera mirarlo.

Con una sonrisa traviesa, el chico rubio trató de acercarse al chino de forma silenciosa, haciendo un mínimo de ruído en el agua, hasta ponerse de su lado. A Max le pareció que efectivamente estaba dormido, y le puso la mano izquierda encima de su órgano, procediendo a acariciarlo suave y deliciosamente. El chino solamente frunció ligeramente el ceño, pasándose demoradamente la lengua por los labios, en una expresión de deleite, donde por largos segundos permitió que prosiguiera con su maniobra, pero luego aparentemente se sobresaltó y se puso derecho, todo sonrojado y sonriendo apenadamente a Max. El ojiazul se acercó y se abrazó al cuerpo de Rei, y unió sus labios en un apasionado beso, al cual el chino correspondió plenamente, restregando sus tumefactos órganos uno contra el otro.

Kai también se enderezó al oír los movimientos de los demás, y Max se separó de Rei. Se acercó al bicolor, el cual lo tomó también en brazos y besó ansiosamente, haciendo lo mismo que con Rei; parar ese momento los tres ya estaban otra vez a punto para el próximo juego que Kai propuso.

- Juguemos a "la próxima víctima"- indicó Kai burlonamente.

- .¿Y cómo sería eso, Kai?. – preguntó el chico rubio, sonriendo.

- Es bien simples – explicó el chico ruso, clavando los ojos en Rei – todo es cuestión de que atrapemos a alguien para ser el _privilegiado de nuestras atenciones_… a la cuenta de tres… dos… uno… .¡ahora!.

Comenzaron a nadar furiosamente, chapoteando en el agua e intentando tomarse unos a otros, mientras que cada uno de ellos se zafaban de los brazos que intentaban detenerlo, entretenimiento en el cual salieron muchas carcajadas y gritos no menos intensos, mientras iban cansándose de tanta actividad en el agua. Durante algunos minutos Max se sumergió en las aguas, que iban quedándose oscuras conforme la tarde avanzaba e iba disipándose la luz solar, dando paso a algunas estrellas más brillantes en el firmamento de un azul claro cuyo manto oscuro iba apareciendo.

En la superficie quedaron Kai y Rei, el bicolor sonreía de una forma muy particular al contemplar a Rei, como si efectivamente se tratara de su presa, mientras el chico chino iba retrocediendo con una expresión ligeramente temerosa, intentando que Kai no lo agarrara. Estaba ya próximo del borde y Rei no sabía más dónde ir, cuando del fondo surgió repentinamente el ojiazul, quien en un rápido movimiento sujetó a Rei de la cintura.

- .¡Tu turno, Rei!. – exclamó Max al tomarlo de sorpresa.

Rei se debatió, intentando librarse de las manos de Max, pero antes de conseguirlo Kai ya estaba a su lado y también se encargó de sujetarlo. Abrazó al ojidorado dándole un profundo beso, Rei se estrechó más a Kai para sentir su tibia piel, mientras Max seguía sujetándose a Rei, restregándose contra los muslos del chino y tocando su entrepierna, cuyos efectos eran sentidos por Kai al percibir que Rei lo besaba con más intensidad al sentir tan magníficas sensaciones.

El ruso condujo a Rei fuera de la piscina, donde sin pérdida de tiempo lo despojaron de lo poco que lo cubría, y luego Kai lo hizo recostarse sobre unas esterillas, sobre el piso. Guiñó un ojo a Max, quien asintió entusiásticamente y luego se dirigió a toda carrera al interior de la casa, mientras Rei lo miró un poco extrañado.

- .¿Y Max?. – preguntó Rei.

- No le hagas caso – indicó Kai – solo concéntrate en lo que tú y yo haremos…

Besó delicadamente los hombros y nuca del ojidorado, acomodándolo para que quedara de costado, luego le acarició los glúteos y Rei emitió un largo suspiro al sentir que Kai le apartaba un poco las piernas para entrelazar las suyas con las de él. Puso la punta de su miembro en contacto con la entrada del ojidorado, y pudo sentir la calidez y las palpitaciones y contracciones que exhibía Rei estando ya en la cima del placer. Restregó un poco su órgano de modo a facilitar su faena, y comenzó su incursión en el interior de Rei, quien al sentir el miembro de considerable tamaño del chico ruso jadeaba entrecortadamente, las contracciones que enloquecían a Kai aumentaron hasta que llegó al límite, la producción de líquido preseminal del ruso aseguraba que pasarían momentos de éxtasis incotrolables, de repetidas sensaciones orgásmicas y de caricias estremecedoras; por alguna razón, sin embargo, Kai llegó al fondo y se mantuvo así, sin moverse, a lo cual Rei musitó:

- Puedes proseguir, Kai…

- .¡Ya vine!. – interrumpió Max, trayendo en manos un frasco de plástico - .¡El de caramelo sabe mucho mejor!.

- .¿Eh?. – dijo Rei, perplejo.

El ojiazul no dijo más nada, limitándose a acercarse a Rei y destapar el frasco. De la abertura salió un hilillo de líquido pardo y espeso, además de pegajoso, quien con todo el esmero posible Max se dedicó a cubrir el miembro de Rei. El chino solo se estremeció al pensar en lo que iba a sucederle.

- No te preocupes, Rei – dijo Max – esto será _delicioso_ para todos…

Kai sujetó a Rei con más fuerza y procedió a moverse suavemente en su interior, en una secuencia de movimientos que embriagaban al chino, la manera tan especial como Kai hacía esos movimientos y lo llevaba en el paraíso del placer en cuestión de minutos lo tornaban único… le gustaba sentir la firmeza de sus estocadas, llenándolo todo por dentro y colmándolo de un deseo insaciable, sintiendo la tepidez de su suave piel y sus brazos envolviéndolo. El chico rubio contemplaba la escena, sintiéndose él también humedecerse, y se acercó al órgano erecto del chino, bañado por el jarabe, y se lo metió por completo en la boca, provocando una fortísima sensación en el chino, quien lanzó un grito de indescriptible placer al sentir a Kai embistiéndolo y a Max succionándolo, todo a un mismo tiempo de una forma que su cuerpo era presa de placenteros espasmos que no le permitían articular palabra, solamente disfrutando de las extasiantes sensaciones que no alcanzaba casi a deleitarlo por completo, pues la magnífica combinación que hacían le hacía perder momentáneamente la concentración en lo que sentía, en medio de todas las contracciones que nublaban su mente y no le permitían pensar con claridad.

Los lengüetazos que Max aplicaba a Rei eran suaves y calientes, el chico se empeñaba en limpiarlo de todo rastro del delicioso jarabe que le había puesto y en la tarea se encargaba de aumentar las contracciones en su cavidad, tanto en intensidad como en velocidad, y esto era sentido con regocijo por Kai, a quien el masajeo beneficiaba enormemente, estimulándolo a que sus lentos movimientos del principio es convirtieran en otros, más fuertes y rápidos, en una verdadera ráfaga que Rei estaba a punto de no resistir más.

Tanto Kai como Rei llegaron al mismo tiempo al clímax, cuando el bicolor, en una de sus embestidas, logró alcanzar un punto que provocó una grata y pronunciada contracción en el chino, y fue más que suficiente para que que una torrente de semen invadiera el interior de Rei, con una fuerza tal que Kai jadeó complacido al sentir el fluir de su líquido, y Rei hizo lo mismo en Max, quien gustosamente recibió todo lo que el chino tenía para darle.

Después de la cansativa pero entretenida actividad a la que se sometieron, fueron nuevamente a la ducha, y al salir de ella contemplaron que el cielo estrellado estaba completamente cernido sobre ellos, ya era de noche. El calor del día fue sustituido por agradables corrientes de aire fresco, que los tres chicos insistieron el sentirlo por largos minutos, extendidos en los sillones y contemplando el agua parada, sin dar crédito a todo lo que hicieron por la tarde hasta instantes anteriores. Suspiraban felices, languideciendo por la relajación que se apoderaba de ellos, cuando Kai carraspeó y dijo:

- Ya es de noche, y ustedes viven algo lejos… creo que serían mejor que durmieran aquí.

Rei y Max se miraron, luego miraron a Kai extrañados, pero aceptaron meneando la cabeza con convicción y una sonrisa estampada en el rostro de cada uno de ellos. .¿Prosiguieron ellos en su extasiante búsqueda por el placer en lo que les sobraba de noche y madrugada, entregándose a todas las gratas sensaciones que mutuamente podían proporcionarse, deteniéndose nada más que para tomar un poco de aire y recomenzar todo?. Quizá, quizá… es comprensible esto desde el punto de vista que, mismo Kai teniendo automóvil y chófer, ni siquiera ofreció la opción de que retornaran a sus casas…

(FIN)

* * *

_Y bien, qué les ha parecido? Ojalá que no haya provocado hemorragias nasales y otras cosas parecidas! Jejeje!... Espero su juzgamiento y dejen sus opiniones! And happy birthday for me! XD... Ya me despido, hasta pronto!_


End file.
